Yamato
by Zarevna13
Summary: Yamato era un niño normal de 7 años hasta que sus padres se divorcian. Ve su mundo derrumbarse cuando lo separan de todo lo que había conocido y se ve obligado a crecer antes de tiempo.


Otra vez los gritos. Intentó cubrirse los oídos con la almohada pero supo que sería inútil, tenía el sueño ligero y ahora que estaba despierto no podría volver a dormir así como así. Se dedicó a mirar el techo donde unas pegatinas luminiscentes simulaban constelaciones, comenzó a nombrarlas y a contar las pegatinas hasta que notó movimiento. Se giró y vio que su hermano lo miraba desde la otra cama con lágrimas en los ojos, abandonó el lecho y fue a acomodarse junto a Takeru tapándole los oídos y acunándolo como había visto hacer a su madre tantas veces. Su hermano volvió a dormirse con las mejillas húmedas y él volvió a su cama, cuando las voces bajaron de intensidad y escuchó la puerta principal cerrarse con violencia fue hacia la puerta.

Salió del pasillo donde se encontraban las habitaciones y observó a su madre sentada en la mesa de la cocina con la cara escondida entre las manos, ¿Estaría llorando? Últimamente había llorado mucho, no le gustaba nada ver a mamá llorar, no le gustaban los gritos y no le gustaba que Takeru llorara por las noches. Terminó de abrir la puerta y se acercó despacio hasta su madre, le tocó el brazo con cuidado, temiendo asustarla. Natsuko se enjugó las lágrimas rápido y miró, con una sonrisa que no engañaba a nadie, a su primogénito.

\- ¿Estás bien?

\- Sí, Yamato. Deberías estar durmiendo, hijo.

\- Es que no tengo sueño – Sabía que su madre se pondría triste si le decía que se había despertado con los gritos.

\- Ven, te prepararé una leche caliente.

Lo cogió en brazos como cuando era un bebé haciendo que se sonrojara, su madre era muy cariñosa con Takeru pero él ya era un niño grande y prefería mantener cierta compostura, pero se dejó mecer en los brazos de su madre mientras preparaba la leche. Se la tomó en silencio mientras su madre lo miraba fijamente con una sonrisa triste, casi disculpándose. Cuando terminó la leche su madre lo acompañó hasta la cama y le sujetó las sábanas mientras se acomodaba para luego taparlo y acariciarle el pelo. Yamato no pudo resistirse, mecido por el sueño y la preocupación.

\- No me gusta que papá y tú os peleéis. no me gusta que llores, mamá.

No obtuvo respuesta, tampoco la esperaba, se entregó al sueño tan pronto como su madre le besó en la frente. Después de arropar a Yamato se dirigió a la cama del menor de sus hijos, era tan dulce y perfecto, tan parecido a ella. Cuando se acercó a besarlo notó la carita de su bebé húmeda por las lágrimas y supo que no había vuelta atrás.

Natsuko ahogó los sollozos hasta estar de nuevo en la sala, no podía aguantar más aquella situación. Hiroaki apenas pasaba tiempo con ella, hacía años que no pasaban un rato a solas como marido y mujer y algo menos de tiempo que no pasaban tiempo como familia. Natsuko sospechaba que su marido la engañaba, que pasara tantas noches fuera no ayudaba a disipar aquella idea. Discutían cada vez que su marido pasaba tiempo en casa, la tensión entre ellos era insoportable, su matrimonio estaba acabado desde hacía tiempo pero había aguantado por sus hijos. Ambos adoraban a su padre, no era difícil porque el poco tiempo que pasaba con ellos les consentía todo lo que querían, así que ella pasaba a ser la mala de la película. Yamato se llevaba especialmente bien con su padre porque ambos se parecían profundamente, aunque en el físico Yamato se pareciera a su madre, en el carácter era muy parecido a su padre. Era reservado, reflexivo, maduro, poco hablador, pero muy distendido cuando se encontraba entre gente de confianza. Era responsable y muy protector con las personas a las que quería, algo irritable, tímido y muy cabezota.

Pasaron un par de horas hasta que Hiroaki volvió en evidente estado de embriaguez, otra de las cosas que Natsuko no soportaba. Esperó hasta que se quitó el abrigo para hablar.

\- Ya es suficiente.

\- Me iré por la mañana – Hiroaki no necesitó ninguna explicación para entender que su matrimonio estaba acabado.

A la mañana siguiente sus hijos se levantaron tarde aprovechando las vacaciones de primavera y desayunaron animadamente mientras veían la tele. Takeru fue el primero en preguntar.

\- ¿Dónde está papá? Dijo que hoy nos llevaría al parque.

\- Ha tenido que irse temprano, lo han llamado del trabajo para que cubriera una noticia importante.

\- ¡Pero si lo prometió! – Takeru hizo un mohín que en cualquier otro momento la hubiera hecho reír.

\- Os llevaré yo, no te preocupes. – Pareció ser suficiente para el pequeño que siguió comiendo algo menos animado.

Natsuko creyó haber esquivado la bala y siguió bebiendo café hasta que en su campo visual entró el rostro de su primogénito que la miraba con cierta suspicacia, no se lo había creído del todo. Decidió olvidar el tema y apresurar a sus hijos para prepararse para un día en el parque. Natsuko fue feliz por primera vez en mucho tiempo viendo a sus hijos jugar despreocupados, eran tan perfectos que notó el corazón desbordado de cariño por aquellos dos seres, no se atrevía a decirles que su padre no volvería. Aquello era entre Hiroaki y ella, tenían que solucionarlo cuanto antes para seguir con sus vidas por separado e intentar ser felices.

Yamato y Takeru preguntaban por su padre cada día, Takeru se contentaba con cualquier explicación pero Yamato era más mayor y perceptivo, sabía que algo no iba bien, cuando se iba de viaje normalmente llamaba para hablar con sus hijos y le decía a Yamato que cuidara a su madre y a su hermano, era su _promesa de hombres._ Aquella vez no había llamado ni una sola vez así que tenía que haber pasado algo. No negaba que el ambiente en casa era infinitamente mejor, su madre era mucho más feliz, reía con ellos y no paraba de mimarlos, podía dormir por las noches sin que los gritos le despertaran por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

Desde que tenía memoria sus padres peleaban, recordaba que después de que naciera Takeru las cosas mejoraron mucho, ya no gritaban y pasaban mucho tiempo los cuatro juntos. Quería mucho a su hermano menor, fue durante un tiempo un símbolo de paz y de armonía familiar por lo que Yamato estaba muy agradecido. No pasó más de un año y medio para que las peleas volvieran, al principio esporádicas y superficiales pero a medida que pasaba el tiempo se hacían más comunes y fuertes. A veces se preguntaba si serían así todas las familias, él no había conocido otra cosa así que lo asimilaba como algo normal, no quería decir que le gustaran las peleas, las detestaba, detestaba que sus padres se gritaran y odiaba que hicieran llorar a Takeru. De vez en cuando hacía el amago de preguntar a algún amigo si sus padres también se gritaban pero su timidez e introversión le hacían frenarse en el último momento. Desde luego ninguno había hablado nunca de una situación familiar similar a la suya, incluso algunos se quejaban de lo cariñosos que eran sus padres entre ellos o lo felices que estaban con el viaje familiar que harían todos juntos.

Natsuko sabía que tendría que decírselo a sus hijos tarde o temprano pero prefirió dejarlos al margen de momento, primero debía hablar con Hiroaki para saber si lo harían por las buenas o necesitaría un abogado. Llamó a su marido una semana después mientras sus hijos estaban en casa de su abuela. Hiroaki llegó una hora después con no muy buen aspecto.

\- Hola, Natsuko.

\- No tienes muy buen aspecto. – no contestó y se sentó en la mesa, enfrente de su mujer.

\- Tenemos que dejar claras algunas cosas.

\- Sí.

\- ¿Voy a necesitar abogado? – Natsuko no se andaba con rodeos.

\- No, quiero hacerlo por las buenas.

\- Viviremos separados, ¿Tienes dónde quedarte?

\- Sí, un compañero tiene un piso y me lo ha alquilado.

\- Hay que decidir cuándo verás a los niños. – El rostro alicaído de Hiroaki la tentaba con ablandarse, pero no lo haría.

\- Necesito ayuda, Natsuko.

\- No voy a dejarte volver – Asintió, tenía que intentarlo.

\- Desde que me fui no he hecho más que beber, casi pego a un becario cuando estaba borracho. No me han echado porque alguien me debía un favor.

\- No sé qué quieres que haga.

\- Si tuviera una responsabilidad, una seria, me obligaría a no beber. – Natsuko empezaba a ver por dónde iban los tiros.

\- ¿Quieres llevarte a los niños?

\- Había pensado que Yamato podría venirse conmigo una temporada.

\- ¿Separar a los niños? Sería una crueldad. – La idea le resultaba horrenda pero aún conservaba un cariño sincero por el padre de sus hijos y notaba que no estaba bien.

\- Lo sé, pero sólo será una temporada, luego podremos volver a hablar.

\- No… No sé…

\- ¿Y si hablas con Yamato? Que decida él.

La conversación murió poco después y Hiroaki se marchó después de haber recogido unas cosas. Natsuko no se levantó durante un rato, reflexionando. Separar a sus hijos era una crueldad pero si Hiroaki continuaba solo lo más probable es que terminara mal, conocía a su marido y sabía que podría sumirse en el alcohol hasta límites peligrosos. Por otro lado sólo sería una temporada, ¿No? Ella tendría a Takeru que ya daba bastante guerra de por sí. Quizá no fuera del todo mala idea aunque sabía en el fondo de su corazón que aquello destrozaría a sus hijos. Ganó el egoísmo.

Esa misma tarde, cuando volvieron sus hijos, se esmeró en dormir pronto a Takeru. No fue muy difícil porque el infante estaba muy cansado después de un día de juegos y comida. Yamato se quedó despierto un poco más y Natsuko aprovechó la ocasión, se sentó junto a su hijo en el sofá y lo acompañó mientras veía algún programa infantil en la tele, cuando terminó la apagó y llamó la atención de su hijo mayor.

\- Yamato, tengo que hablar contigo.

\- ¿Es sobre papá? – Era un niño muy perceptivo.

\- Sí. Verás, papá ya no vivirá con nosotros.

\- ¿Vais a separaros? – Parecía que ya se había hecho a la idea.

\- Sí, ya sabes que no éramos muy felices juntos – Yamato asintió cabizbajo – Verás, he estado hablando con tu padre y no está bien, necesita que alguien le cuide y yo ya no puedo hacerlo. – Natsuko se sintió la peor persona sobre la tierra, sabía que Yamato tenía un fuerte sentido de la responsabilidad y que era muy protector, se aprovechó de ellos.

\- ¿Papá está enfermo?

\- Algo así.

\- ¿Y si lo cuido yo?

\- ¿Querrías hacerlo?

\- ¡Claro!

\- Pero tendrás que vivir con él en otro sitio. – La cara de Yamato cambió.

\- ¿Tendré que vivir con él?

\- Sólo si quieres cariño.

\- ¿Está muy mal?

\- Necesita ayuda – no mentía.

\- Entonces lo haré.

Después de eso se fue a la cama pensativo. Las cosas habían salido bien pero Natsuko se sentía sucia. Había aprovechado los sentimientos de su hijo en su beneficio y lo había obligado a abandonar su casa por un hecho que no debería concernir a un niño de 7 años, pero Hiroaki lo necesitaba y ella ya tendría suficiente con lidiar con Takeru. Se echó a llorar, adoraba a Yamato y lo había echado de su lado.

Nadie le dijo nada a Takeru, no se veían capaces. Yamato sabía que su hermano empezaría a llorar y querría ir con él pero aquello era algo que tendría que hacer sólo. Su padre necesitaba ayuda y Takeru, a sus 4 años, no estaba en condiciones de ayudar a nadie, pero él ya tenía 7 y podría ayudar a su padre en lo que necesitara, no iba a dejarlo solo en una situación así. Natsuko no se veía capaz de enfrentarse al juicio de su hijo menor, Takeru estaba muy unido a su hermano y al saber que se iría se pondría histérico, lo mejor era esperar que se fuera para hablar con el pequeño.

Dos días después de la conversación Yamato esperaba con las maletas hechas a su padre en la puerta del edificio, su madre le había pedido que fuera solo porque no quería que su hermanito se enterara, estuvo de acuerdo. Pero ahora que estaba solo con dos maletas en una acera, mientras las personas andaban a su lado sin reparar en él, se sintió abandonado y profundamente solo. Sintió ganas de llorar pero se recompuso al instante, era un hombrecito y hacía aquello para ayudar a su padre, no podía ponerse a llorar como un bebé. Esa fue la primera vez que Yamato se negó el lujo de ser un niño, el primero de muchos.

Su padre lo recogió unos minutos después, metió las maletas en el maletero y ayudó a su hijo a subir al coche. Yamato miraba por la ventana intentando adivinar dónde vivirían, cuando vio que su padre salía a la autopista comenzó a asustarse, apenas dos veces había cogido aquel camino y todos llevaban muy lejos.

\- ¿Dónde vamos, papá?

\- ¿Conoces Odaiba? – Yamato negó – Es un barrio de Tokio, te gustará. La casa no es muy grande pero servirá para nosotros. Dos hombres viviendo solos, será divertido.

\- ¿Pero está muy lejos?

\- Menos de una hora en coche. - ¿Una hora? ¿Viviría a una hora de Takeru? ¡Nadie le había dicho que cambiaría de ciudad! Comenzó a asustarse mucho, no quería aquello, quería volver a casa con su padre, su madre y su hermano. Le daba igual que pelearan.

\- Verás que no es nada, 45 minutos se pasan volando.

\- ¿Y el colegio? – Reparó en aquello demasiado tarde.

\- Irás a un colegio nuevo, ya he hecho el papeleo. Te gustará.

¿Se cambiaba de ciudad y ahora de colegio? No se había despedido de sus amigos. ¿Qué penarían Yusei o Amane cuando no lo vieran el primer día de clase? Aquello era un desastre, un auténtico desastre. Se sentía desubicado, como si aquello fuera una broma pesada que tendría que acabar. Se sentía solo y abandonado, siempre había tenido a su madre y a su padre para protegerlo y guiarlo y ahora se sentía perdido. Sacudió la cabeza. Tenía que dejar de ser un niño, ahora le tocaba a él cuidar de su padre.

Llegaron a piso una hora después, era un complejo de apartamentos normales, sin nada en particular pero Yamato aprendió a odiarlo desde el primer día, era su lugar de exilio. Su padre llevó las maletas hasta su nueva habitación, era pequeña pero tenía todo lo necesario. Dejó las maletas sobre la cama, el piso no era muy diferente al anterior pero era más pequeño, había dos habitaciones que daban directamente al salón que también hacía las veces de comedor. La cocina estaba justo en la entrada y el baño al otro lado del salón. Allí viviría a partir de entonces, pero no sería su hogar.

Después de descansar unas horas su padre se asomó a su habitación:

\- ¿Quieres salir a cenar? – Yamato no respondió – Tampoco tenemos opción, aún no he ido a hacer la compra. – Dijo medio divertido medio apenado.

Hiroaki se esforzó en enseñarle un poco en barrio para que comenzara a conocerlo, cerca había un parque que usaban todos los niños de la manzana para encontrarse pero Yamato no se vio muy entusiasmado con la idea. Comieron en un burguer con un gran parque infantil, Yamato no se atrevía a decirle que las hamburguesas nunca habían sido un plato demasiado interesante para él y que los parques infantiles de restaurantes le parecían una asquerosidad llenos de babas y vete a saber qué más fluidos de niños. Comieron en silencio, cuando estaban juntos era lo que predominaba, los dos eran callados así que era un silencio cómodo. A mitad de la comida su padre comenzó a hablar compulsivamente, cosa rara en él.

\- Mañana es domingo, así que no tengo que trabajar – sería uno de los pocos domingos que no lo haría - ¿Qué te parece si vamos a hacer la compra, te enseño dónde está tu colegio nuevo y compramos los materiales que necesites? – asintió en silencio – Otra cosa, hijo. Seguramente tengas que quedarte algunas horas solo después de la escuela, ¿Te importa? Yo saldré de trabajar lo antes posible.

Era cierto, el colegio comenzaba aquel lunes, las vacaciones habían terminado. Asintió poco convencido y siguió comiendo mientras su padre cantaba alabanzas sobre el nuevo colegio y sus profesores. Mientras comía recordaba a su hermanito, a él le encantaban las hamburguesas y todo tipo de comida occidental, su madre decía que la sangre mediterránea de su abuelo la había heredado el menor de los Ishida. Takeru disfrutaba probando cosas nuevos, sobre todo en la gastronomía, tenía predilección por las pizzas y la pasta. Sin embargo él era, en palabras de su madre, un japonés de pura cepa, como su padre. Le gustaba el desayuno tradicional japonés, no le gustaba salir del horizonte culinario oriental y no le gustaba el dulzor de la comida occidental. Echaba de menos a su hermanito, seguro que si estuviera allí con él no pararía de charlas y de querer entrar en la piscina de bolas donde tendría que acompañarlo muy a su pesar.

Al día siguiente siguieron el plan trazado, su padre lo acompañó hasta la escuela nueva, era casi igual que la anterior, sólo cambiaba la disposición de los edificios. Era un chico con buena memoria así que no tendría problema en llegar a pesar de estar un poco lejos, además de que el camino, como cualquier lugar en Japón, estaba bien delimitado y si se perdía sólo debía seguir al niño con mochila más cercano. Después de eso fueron a por los materiales, lo había dejado casi todo en casa, estuvo tentado de pedir a su padre volver a casa a recoger su mochila y sus cosas pero algo le decía que no sería buena idea. Compraron todo lo necesario desde cero, incluyendo los nuevos libros, y volvieron a casa después de pasar por el supermercado donde lo más repetido en las bolsas eran ramen instantáneo y bandejas de bentos.

Aquella noche le costó dormir, había estado esperando toda la tarde la llamada de su madre, en casa siempre hacían algo especial el día antes de volver al colegio para que se distrajeran y no pensaran en los estudios. Pensaba que, si bien el plan no podría llevarse a cabo, su madre llamaría para desearle buena suerte en su primer día, como siempre hacía. Después de que su padre lo mandara a la cama se quedó tendido, en aquella casa no tenía las constelaciones en el techo, siempre le habían relajado cuando estaba alterado pero esta vez no las tenía. Visualizó tantas constelaciones como pudo e intentó dormir, sin mucho éxito, no dejaba de preguntarse por qué su madre no había llamado.

El primer día de escuela no fue mal, pero tampoco bien, fue. Nunca había sido un chico muy popular ni muy abierto pero en su antiguo colegio tenía algunos amigos, allí no tenía nada. Parecían simpáticos pero desechó la idea de intentar hablar con ellos, de todas maneras no pensaba quedarse mucho por allí. No fue desconsiderado cuando algunos se acercaron a saludarle pero tampoco hizo nada por seguir las conversaciones. Al llegar a casa no había nadie, dejó la mochila encima del escritorio y miró alrededor, normalmente después de llegar de la escuela jugaba con Takeru hasta la hora de la cena. Comenzó a recoger aquí y allá, pasó un paño por los muebles y sacó el bento para la cena. Su padre seguía sin llegar y aquel día no tenía deberes, estaba a punto de hacer ejercicios de matemáticas cuando se le ocurrió una idea, llamar a casa. Marcó y esperó, se lo cogieron al tercer tono.

\- ¿Dígame?

\- ¿Mamá?

\- ¡Hijo! Qué sorpresa. No esperaba tu llamada.

\- Sí, sólo quería saber cómo estabais – creyó escuchar a lo lejos el llanto de su hermanito.

\- Estamos bien, cariño. Es mejor que no vuelvas a llamar, Takeru aún se está acostumbrando a todo esto y lo mejor es que no sepa nada de ti. Lo siento, hasta pronto.

Le colgó. Fue ahí cuando algo se rompió entre Natsuko y Yamato, no la culpaba por haberlo mandado tan lejos y dejarlo solo, pero que lo separara de su hermano y no se preocupara por él le había hecho un daño casi irreparable. Colgó el teléfono y lloró, la última vez que se permitiría llorar en aquellos años. A su mente infantil vinieron pensamientos negativos, pensó que todo aquello había sido una farsa, que llevarlo con su padre había sido una excusa para separarlo de Takeru, ¿Pensarían sus padres que era un mal hermano, que haría daño a su hermano o que le iría mejor sin él? ¿Habría sido el propio Takeru quien había pedido aquella separación? Se sintió horriblemente mal, seguro que la razón era aquella, no era un buen hermano y sus padres lo había separado de Takeru por esa razón. Pensó en cada escena que pudo recordar tratando de encontrar algo que hubiera provocado todo aquello, encontró algunas donde, bajo su supervisión, su hermanito se había hecho daño, quizá fuera por eso. No, fuera aquello o no cierto estaba allí para cuidar a su padre. Enterró todo aquello en el fondo de su corazón y siguió con su vida.

Dos meses después no había señales de su vuelta a casa, quizá aquello también había sido un engaño de su madre. A aquellas alturas estaba harto de comer bentos y comida rápida que su padre a veces traía del trabajo, echaba de menos la comida hecha en casa. Si un médico veía su alimentación le regañaría, estaba seguro. Aquel sábado no tenía nada que hacer y su padre le había dejado algo de dinero por si había alguna emergencia, ¿La mala alimentación era una emergencia, no? Salió de casa rumbo al mercado, no estaba muy lejos. Buscó la carnicería más cercana, hacía unos días había visto un programa de cocina donde una chica hacía tonkatsu y no parecía difícil así que se animó a intentarlo. Al llegar a la carnicería estaba cohibido, ¿Qué tipo de carne tenía que comprar? ¿Tendría dinero suficiente? Había ido a comprar anteriormente pero su madre siempre le daba el dinero justo y un papel que le entregaba al dependiente.

Una de las vecinas, que también estaba comprando en aquel momento, debió leerle en la cara lo que pasaba porque se acercó.

\- Hola, Yamato. ¿Necesitas ayuda? – Todas las mujeres del edificio lo conocía, se había extendido el rumor de que su madre había muerto (no era normal ver a un hombre criando un hijo solo en Japón si no era por ese motivo) así que todas eran muy amables con ellos.

Balbuceó antes de contestar – Quiero hacer tonkatsu.

La mujer asintió y dio unas indicaciones al carnicero, le tendió una bolsa y la vuelta. La señora (Ueda, creía recordar) le ayudó a comprar todos los ingredientes y lo acompañó a casa, le ofreció prepararlo ella pero fue tajante en aquel aspecto, cocinaría para su padre. Había escrito la receta en un papel, trató de hacerlo igual que la mujer de la tele pero el resultado no fue el esperado. Cuando Hiroaki llegó a casa se encontró a Yamato subido en un taburete terminando de servir los platos, tenía las manos llenas de cortes y quemaduras, los filetes no estaban del todo bien hechos y había demasiada harina que había quedado aceitosa. Los cortes de la ensalada de col eran irregulares.

Su padre se acercó raudo para verle las manos a su primogénito y rompió a llorar, estaba condenando a su hijo a crecer antes de tiempo y todo era culpa suya, suya y de su madre. Yamato debería estar jugando con su hermano mientras un adulto le preparaba la cena, no lesionándose con 7 años para prepararle la cena a él. Yamato estaba confundido, confundido y asustado, jamás había visto llorar a su padre y aquello le asustó, ¿Tan malo había sido? ¿Tan mal lo había hecho? Cuando su padre lo abrazó y le dio las `gracias´ supo que la respuesta era no. Comieron en silencio, Yamato se prometió que jamás volvería a hacer llorar a su padre.

Aprendió a cocinar, a limpiar, a hacer la colada, hacía los deberes sin rechistar y se mantenía entre los mejores de su clase. Procuraba que todo estuviera dispuesto para cuando llegara su padre y estuviera orgulloso de él. Nunca se quedaba después del colegio, si algún compañero le animaba a quedarse con ellos se negaba alegando que tenía cosas que hacer en casa. Hiroaki no había vuelto a beber, no podría hacerle eso a Yamato después de arrancarle de su hogar y obligarle a crecer tan rápido. Su hijo era lo mejor de su vida, se encargaba de la comida y la limpieza, le lavaba la ropa y procuraba que comiera cuando se quedaba hasta tarde trabajando.

La relación de Yamato y Natsuko se enfrió mucho, después de aquella primera llamada no hubo más, sólo llamaba por su cumpleaños y entonces podía hablar con Takeru. La separación de su hermanito era lo que peor llevaba, lo echaba terriblemente de menos y sus padres no parecían dispuestos a ponerse de acuerdo para que se vieran. Sólo durante un día en navidad Takeru se quedaba a dormir en casa con ellos y pasaban el día juntos, era uno de los mejores días de todo el año, todo el silencio y la introversión de Yamato desaparecían y volvía a ser el niño que debió ser.

Su vida no era perfecta pero no se quejaba, él era quién decidió irse y debía cargar con las consecuencias. Aquel "durante un tiempo" se convirtió en años, no volvió a plantearse el tema de volver con su madre y él tampoco lo mencionó, guardaba rencor a su madre por haberlo olvidado tan rápido, por haberle separado de su hermano y por no haber intentado recuperarlo ni una vez, se sentía abandonado y ya ni siquiera sabía cómo actuar delante suya.

Con 11 años su padre le insistió en que fuera al campamento de verano de su colegio, él había dicho que no desde el principio, pasar una semana lejos de la civilización con una panda de niños no entraba en sus planes pero su padre le insistió, decía que se sentía culpable y que quería que fuera a divertirse un poco, al final la constancia hizo que aceptara. Hizo la maleta sin mucho entusiasmo, había pensado llamar a su madre y pedirle pasar unos días con su hermano en casa de su abuela, quizá aún pudiera hacerlo a la vuelta. Cuando bajó del coche de su padre para subir al autobús del campamento no podía creer lo que veía, a su hermanito. Takeru, ya con 8 años, lo esperaba junto a su madre, llevaba el sombrero que él le había regalado aquellas navidades y llevaba también una maleta.

\- Hemos pensado que podríais pasar tiempo juntos – dijo su madre.

\- Pero Takeru no estudia en mi colegio.

\- Lo sé, pero hablé con el director y aceptó hacer una excepción esta vez.

\- ¡Iremos juntos de aventura, hermano! – dijo Takeru mientras se abrazaba a él.

\- Vamos, chicos, perderéis el autobús – dijo su padre.

No podía estar más contento, pasaría una semana entera con su hermano lejos de sus padres, se sentía lleno de energía. Aquel fue el campamento que cambió sus vida, aquel 1 de Agosto no se borraría del corazón de ninguno de los 8 niños elegidos que se embarcarían en una aventura para salvar al mundo digital, Yamato no olvidaría el campamento donde tuvo que madurar y aprender que Takeru ya no era tan pequeño. El verano en el que Yamato aprendió que significaba la amistad.


End file.
